


Playing the Melody

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr.<br/>Elverson pronouns (ey/em/eir) used for Grell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Melody

Grell is very surprised to learn that Alan – Alan who is always described as delicate and lithe, Alan who, according to Spectacles rumor mill (which, of course, Grell is privy to), has quite skilled fingers – is completely inept at playing the piano.

Ey places eir right hand over his, guiding it through a basic scale. Thumb, index, middle, thumb under, index, middle, ring, little, and back again, saying the notes as ey does.

“But why start on C rather than A?”

Luckily, reading music is far more logical in Alan’s eyes than the layout of keys, and he learns quickly. 


End file.
